Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (characters & chapter 1-to-6)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: after rediscovering captain simian on youtube, i wanted to sit down & put something to paper. I had hoped to put a space monkey story together & in someways i have, but with a big difference... So i best let you read about my characters and 6 sweet read chapters. Read & review about the chimps of Niasa forest, its great queen, the forum, the captain and its enemies
1. niasa forest chapter 1&2

**-Niasa Forest-**

The Chimpanzees live peacefully in the Niasa forest where war has become a thing of true history and ever chimpanzee knows their place; lead by a queen and governed by the forum.

However a dark shadow as fallen over this unity; no longer does evil lurk in the past as one desires greatness over the many.

Nyako is ready to create a new way for the forest and wants his words to be heard; only the greedy would be willing to listen to his vision and follow his new will.

He has gained his supporters, that are willing to follow a new will; chimpanzees who aren't ready to stand by and let their blades go blunt. Nyako lay in wait ready to take his blade to the throat of the forum willing to slice across its very core.

When the forum discover that this raising was lead by one of their own the members were shocked to their very soul.

A noble member of the unit forum stood up for his kind; yes slightly shaken, but with true spirit ready to rally the forest together. The Niasa's soldiers were there by his side; for which he is grateful. Now it is their time to act and stand up to Nyako.

Nyako knew that he couldn't let anyone intervene; he would have the final cover of darkness that he needed to overthrow the forum's old ways "the many not the few."

Nyako's support continues to grew, he isn't going to let the soldiers halt his plans. Nyako's army howled loudly for their leader.

The light of heads and hearts could see the tell-tale signs of a path that would ultimately lead to nowhere. Captain Chuioke Maalouf was indeed their tender head in the time of malice and torment they were about to encounter.

**-1-**

Venture down several mighty rivers, in and out of wild rapids; travel through thick forest for over three nights and four days and you'll reach the home of an ancient race, the Niasians. The Niasians are lead by one queen; Halima Contee and governed by the unit forum; a set of nobles who uphold the ideas and views for the entire forest. Its members are elected by the citizens of the Niasa forest to best serve the many and not the few.

A young chimpanzee, Nyako is called back to his family tree stead to be by his father's side is his last hours.

His father, Nawwaab a member of the elected unit forum had been ill for a number of days and the forest's healer could do nothing now to save him.

The forum member lies dying and his son now stands in the door way of his room of his final hours. Nyako had known that this day would come, but it was still as shock for any son to be seeing the passing of a parent. "Son I lie here dying...' Nawwaab with all of his last might said, 'My time... My plans have sadly not yet been fulfilled; I have asked you here because I wish and hope that you will be willing to see them through to the end!"

"Plan's?' questioned his young son; coming off rather puzzled by his father's requested. 'What have you been working on there father?"

"There will be no mercy for those who don't listen my son; Nyako please take stand let my new will flourish after I have gone..." Nyako was utterly shocked at his father's words; as his father up until now had come off soon loyal to the queen and it's citizens.

Nyako scratched the back of his neck. "Nawwaab a new way, sorry but I truly don't understand... If I just knew what you meant then I would be in a better footing to agree to your calling or not!"

Nawwaab coughed as he tried to sit up. "Come closer my son.' he held out his paw and beckoned his son close; Nyako did as was asked and leaned over his father's bed. 'Please now Nyako my son take my paw as there isn't much time, you must listen to my words."

Seeing his father's withered paw held out for him, Nyako without hesitation took hold of his father's frail paw and listened to his father's every word. "For so long my power my place on the forum of elders have been squashed by the mind and might of the queen's bloodline. The many in stead of the few...' It was clear to Nyako that his father was having trouble to speak and gather is words, but still Nawwaab spoke he had to get this off his chest; having plenty to say and he must finish. 'You now must get the other's the members of the forum to see that they no longer need the might of the queen to govern over the forest."

What his father was saying is treason, but deep down Nyako saw some truth in his word's. However he still wasn't willing to look his dying father in his eyes. "So son now that you know what I have been secretly working on would you been willing to follow on my task and deliver the promise of the few!?"

"I …. I...' he looked away. 'Father what happens if I don't?" he had to ask.

"They my son these feeble dreams will die and wither away with me." struggled Nawwaab.

"Then I will my father... I promise.' Nyako nodded turning now to look his father in the eye, his father tightened his face to smile. 'But father isn't there a simpler way to deliver your plans... your vision. You must speak with your supports and have them march on the palace have them take out the queen and Princess Shasa after your passing; wouldn't they be will follow come what may!"

His father shook his head. "No my son I can not allow that to happen no doubt there would be too much bloodshed... I must pass in the knowing that there is no chaos; you will be their leader son... Led them to greatness... I will not have panic; oh I had hoped I'd have more time, but that isn't the case...' stated Nawwaah, slowly finding his hard to draw breath. 'The old ways are embedded in everyone's mind, they will be hard to change if blood is on our paws. No you must act as their leader and promise them that only good thing's will come from out of change... Oh yes the few should be taken care of!"

Nyako saw the need now to the look deep in his father's eyes, seeing the drive that was still there. "What do you ask of me father?"

"Nyako you must go to the next meeting tell the forum of my wishes...' he paused, changing his words. 'Of our wishes; let them bare witness to the start of a new dream; let them hear of the future and gain their approval..." Nyako's father was now clearly having trouble speaking; coughing and sputtering out his last few breath, his son hanging on every one all the same hoping for the next one to come. However that never came the forum member had past away.

Knowing now what he must do Nyako left to approach the unit forum to see if they would be willing to follow. As Nawwaah had knew the unit forum that same day had came together in Reelacm the sacred forum building to discuss their future and their next member to be placed for election. The doors to the inner chamber were pushed open; the three elders turned suddenly to face Nyako. "Nawwaab my father has died!' Nyako looked over at the three members in turn. 'I ask that I am my father's successor; as it is written in our sacred texts."

The eldest member nodded, resting in his chair and spoke first. "We are sorry for your lose young Nyako. Your father was a key figure in the forest, well liked by many. You state wisely and to that there is discuss, much deliberation must come young one."

Nyako raised an eyebrow. "Yes there truly is and that is why I am here Bakhtiar; I wish to discuss my father's wishes... What future my father hoped to start!" replied Nyako answering the chair.

"Come back tomorrow young one then we will have your answer." stated Bakhtiar calmly.

"Tomorrow can not wait wise one... You must see that there is must to get start, father himself stated that he was wasted mush time!" snapped Nyako, for a second showing his teeth.

"Please now son of Nawwaab take your leave... Like I have stated there is must to discuss that this table this day!" stated Bakhtiar; guiding Nyako back towards the main doors.

It looked for one second that Nyako would leave as he turned his head to look at the doors; however Nawwaab's son walked over to his father's chair and ran his paw over it, taking just a second in silence to remember his power. He then looked up to the celling before he took his place in at the large circular table in refinance. The chair felt right, Nyako though that this was where he belonged.

As he sat cross from the three elders for the first time Nyako felt powerful. The elders of the unit forum sit across from the young chimpanzee; they saw the wide pleasant grin on Nyako's face and a gleam in his eye. A look like no other the highest forum member had never seen before. "Speak now if you must Nyako, tell us then of your father's last words with you?" asked Bakhtiar; knowing things needed to be in the open.

"As you wish Bakhtiar; well before his passing my glorious father's last noble words were that of a great plan a new way for our kind; and how you his fellow unit members need to follow... You for so long have stood in the shadows of the queen guiding for the many, what my father had hoped to set in motion was the few!"

There was a few looks of concern and worry from the unit forum; Bakhtiar too looked over at his fellow members with concern, then darted back at Nyako not wanting to give him any more time to talk. "Your father's will young Nyako could never happen; oh yes I feel that if he had the power he would have brought on change; a change me-boy that would bring wealth to our door, but only to our door while other's work hard for nothing..."

Nyako shook his head not willing to have his father's last words clouded over. "It sounds as if you knew a little of my father's wishes and have chose not to act on them!" snapped Nyako interrupting Bakhtiar.

"Young one I must admit we had our speculations, however as a member of the unit forum your father was protected! But know this actions like your father's would not be tolerated by us nobles and if needed then we would have stopped him Nyako, as I myself wouldn't allow others to be slaves at our feet.' addressed the unit leader. 'That I truly hope you understand isn't the forum's way and therefore could never be allowed to happen!"

Nyako had received a dark glare from a noble to his left; the female unit forum spoke soft and fair. "Nyako it is important that you stop this turn away from Nawwaab's plans... As every chimpanzee in this forest is free to act; the aims of the forum and the ways of our queen is to stand up for them the many!"

However this didn't seem to affect him or his drive; Nyako had to me hard he had to get his message across at all cost. "Oh I see all right Thaabit, I see perfectly now!' snapped Nyako, banging his paws down hard on the forum's table. 'You may have feared my father's words, but your fear for the queen's wrath out weights that!"

"We have no call to fear the queen; as our queen is a king and trusted ruler; it is our task to aid her and to serve in Halima's rule... Making our forest better answering the needs of her chimps in your laws!" struck back a forum member young male; leaning forward in his chair.

"I say just listen to yourselves, do you all truly believe what you speak?" Nyako sat waiting for an answer.

Each member nodded in agreement. "That I do Nyako and you can not change how I feel; how we all feel!" stated Thaabit wisely; as she brushed her hair back over her ear.

"You are so closed minded.' he said pointing at Thaabit with hate. 'I will have my father's wishes heard. The forum must change their tune and see what is good for them. The future of our kin should live for nothing else, but to serve us four!"

"You are not a member of the unit forum yet Nyako...' Bakhtiar turned his head and looked Nyako directly into the eyes; hoping to see a glimmer of hope that he could be reasoned with; sadly however he saw nothing and knew that wasn't going to happen and stated his mind. 'Nothing more than just plain madness you would lead us to our deaths, not just the forum but every last one of us in the forest Nyako. That can not happen!" he stated dismissively.

The member's of the forum were slowly growing tiresome of Nyako's actions, a noble knew that it was again his time to speak hoping to find a sombre mind. "Know that you speak out of line Nyako, however leave your words behind; forget all this and then we will welcome you to the forum, but use your head…"

"But what hey Makonnen, use my head... you only want my words and views to respect an outdated past; even if it take us no where... Isn't that right!?' he looked the three reminding members in turn; his chest moving heavily up and down as he talked. 'Well like I've already said the many shall serve the few; the few shall be seen as their masters, their rules.

After all wouldn't that be better; deep down and be truthful with yourselves here isn't that what we are all seeking to become; their dominate rules?!" Nyako now stopped, he let what he had said sink in.

Makonnen could not allow any more to be said by Nyako; he quickly looked around the room his head reeling from all that had been said, while normally your typical chimpanzee would start to flip out at all this, Makonnen tried is soul best not too. '_If I speak sharply and in anger then that would give him exactly what he wants; I must speak with strength and courage._' "Please that is enough, we have all heard your notions, now please Nyako take back your seat at our side if you wish and rest your tongue. I promise you we shall never ever speak of this madness again, guide well and guide fast!"

With that stated Thaabit had found carriage to speak more sternly. "We answer to the forest, making the queen's order suite the citizens; if the many serve the few we will define the will of everyone in the forest. Breaking our fundamental oath"

"Oath's you talk about oath's come now Thaabit, like I said outdated notions. The queen should fall; we so could be the true power here in the forest; why should we the forum answer to her before speak for the forest!?"

"Please now Nyako that is enough, damn you... That is enough! I beg of you to stop now, stop this or find a cell with your name on it!"

It was clear to Makonnen and the others that Nyako wasn't going to be silenced and that he was willing to simply ignore Bakhtiar's request; standing his ground in front of the forum in pure defiance. "Do you think I would cower so damn easily, you thought at the first call of silence I would forget of my father's call to arms; if you did then you three are very much mistaken."

"On this day Nyako we should be mourning your father and giving thanks to him and his great work to the queen and the chimp's of the forest, not here arguing amongst ourselves, because of some misguided whim Nyako…"

At hearing this Nyako turned to the chimpanzee and interrupted him. "This isn't just some misguided whim I speak of Makonnen. Know that I am deeply sadden at my father's passing; never question my emotions.. Don't you know me better than that, after all have you not been at my family home all those years watching me grow.' Deep down Makonnen did, but truly wished over wise now. 'I have known of my father illness for months and our talks have enlightened me and shown me my of the path I must take. This is something that he has been working on for months and I will take up his wishes; there will be change oh mark my words I will see to it!"

Mokonnen stood up from his set at hearing this and pointed directly at Nyako. He had hoped to have seen the others ready to be tall by his side against Nyako, but Makonnen knew that else the other's were mere figure heads and not warriors; another's needed to be called together to stop him. "You will never see that happen, peace shall be maintained Nyako. The forum will never be broken, the queen will be our shining light!"

"And who are you to stop me hey Mokonnen!' Nyako retaliated; not yet accustomed to Mokonnen's military history.

'You are a young one Mokonnen around here; maybe it is you who doesn't know their place or have you forgotten the rules of the ones set by the primates around you. There shall never be an act of violence here inside the forum chamber."

Mokonnen steadied his temper before speaking again. "Then Nyako you have no place here if you are not going to help the many!"

Nyako turned to Bakhtiar looking for some kind of sign that he would be listened to, but there was nothing just shame darkness. He then lowered his gaze. Mokonnen smiled for a second actually believed he had gotten through to the reckless Nyako, but as he continued on this wasn't the case.

Deep down Nyako had found his fire and snapped back. "We have spoken long enough; I understand what I must do now... They will answer to the forum, even if the forum itself as to change.' he looked up at Bakhtiar and then over to Thaabit and Mokonnen. 'Is this it masters of the forum; is this how its going to act out Bakhtiar?"

"You have already heard our answer Nyako... You must end this, it you don't then you are not welcome here!" Nyako and Mokonnen saw both Thaabit and Bakhtiar both nod.

"I didn't come here to anger or alienate myself; if I have then I merely apologies. However I came here today with no other propose, but to have you on board... on my side answering to my father's vision! It should be all of you who should be listening to me! My actions here today should be ones that are listened to not merely dismissed and cast aside."

"Then I too am sorry, as that is not possible... Not today not ever,' spoke out Thaabit. 'we the forum speak for the citizens and respect the queen. We would not see that change."

"You are truly a dark one Nyako, willing to walk a lonely path to great darkness to end up with nothing for it; I truly feel for you boy. I call for you to be banished; there is no other option my fellow members." stated Bakhtiar from his chair.

Makonnen took a deep breath, he knew that what Bakhtiar spoke of was the truth and the only option that lie before them now was to call for the guards; however Nyako still wasn't willing to stand down. "Simply cast me aside if that is your will, but it will not make any damn bit of a difference. I will carry out my fathers will."

"The might of the forum will see an end to this before it can ever begin... Now Nyako you have been asked to leave, stand now and go from this place." Nerve had griped Mokonnen, looking Nyako right in the eye.

Nyako merely laughed at them as he drew back him chair and stood up from the table; looking around the room in anger at the three members in turn. "If you think casting me aside will end this think again. I should have brought a blade to this meeting and cut out your tongues, so you could not talk against me. Oh but I know the rules of the Reelacm and I even now don't wish to break them!"

**-2-**

A few minutes late the chimpanzee had kicked open the door of Reelacm and looked down on the square courtyard in front of the building. Nyako stepped out and spat on the stairs; "A new day will come, I promise you all that you mark my words, even if you three don't wish to back it." The members of the forum stood to one side in silence.

Chuioke and Rizvan, two soldiers of the guard came running into the square as they heard the commotion. "Well then it appears that this is it Nyako, the only way to hold your tongue is to find yourself behind bars."

"Arrest him soldiers in the name of the forum; his nastiness will not be heard!" called out Bakhtiar. Chuioke moved in ready to arrest him, Rizvan however chose to keep a step back.

"No stay back I demand to be heard, as I have nothing to hide!' called out Nyako pointing around at the chimpanzee who had now gathered around the square. 'This could either be my end or my rightful beginning, so I advise you to tread wisely. I am willing to see this through at all costs. Yes I am no fighter, but I will not stop now; my plans will be seen through!" Mononnen knew like the others that there was going to be no changing Nyako's mind, so therefore he need to be silenced.

Chuioke saw the head of the forum Bakhtiar shack his head and point to Nyako. "Truly a sad day as fallen upon the forum upon us all; you son of Nawwaab have discredit what the forum as ever stood for."

"Yes Bakhtiar a sad day indeed!" agreed Thaabit sombrely looking to the door of the forum chamber in the hopes of discovering some comfort.

"Now as stated take him... Take him away!" called Bakhtiar once again.

There was talk now between the two other members of the forum; Nyako seemed to be standing ready to fight; Chuioke was ready with restraints in paw, where as Rizvan had chosen to keep back not standing by Chuioke's. And even though Nyako stood bravely deep down the chimpanzee was afraid; he realised just what was at steak here.

Just at the last second Nyako moved back away from the soldiers; a smile on his face; he could not out match these soldiers, but still he wasn't yet willing to admit defeat and must find away to get free. The chimpanzee quickly bent down on one knee and gathered up in his paw a pawful of dirt and dust from the ground and threw it into Chuioke's eyes. The soldier staggered back blinded; he immediately tried to wipe it clean his eyes. "You don't think like me none of you do, and that will be your down fall. You will be forced down to your knees in front of Reelacm." cried Nyako standing over him.

'_Not like this, it truly can't end like this_.' thought Mokonnen; breathing heavily now.

Looking up Nyako saw an opening an opening to leave; and in that brief second Nyako was filled with utter confidence. The soldier Rizvan at this point moved in on Nyako; standing clearly between Nyako, his fellow soldier and the elders.

On face value it looked as if the soldier was moving into place Nyako under arrest; however the chimpanzee leaned in and whispered into Nyako's ear as Chuioke stood ready to make his charge. "Take my blaster.' he signalled down to his hustler. 'and make your escape master... They know your power now and let our victory wait for now."

"You list brother, your eyes know the truth." Nyako nodded and quickly snatched his blaster from Rizvan.

Rizvan stepped back quickly, with his paws up high in the air. "Chuioke I need your aid, Nyako as gotten my weapon." Rizvan clearly playing his part; Nyako then turned and could be seen aiming the blaster at Mokonnen.

The captain nodded and came in and aimed at Nyako. "This is over Nyako, drop the weapon and answer for your actions here today!" stated Chuioke. Nyako wasn't going to give up, he kicked Rizvan in the chest and pushed him with some force down to the ground.

Nyako had disappeared in a cloud of black mist and smoke. Mokonnen looked around hoping to see if he could catch sight of him; each member of the forum looked at each other all in a complete shocked; silence at what they had all just witnessed.

Fear had now griped Mokonnen; he called out for Nyako. At first his cries weren't answered and had just echoed out into the city, until they heard a reply; Nyako's voice sounding out. "Count on this Queen Halima I will find my army, I will return here and when I do the rules and codes of the forum will no longer count for anything and I will march those sacred halls and wipe you all out." and then once again silences fall on the square before the temple.

The forum had soon re-gathered back inside their chamber a few hours later after the members had collected the hearts and heads. "This battle is won for now!"

"However elders I believe that much more must be done!"

"Yes young one you are correct in your observation; if Nyako would return are we going to be a match for him!" stated Thaabit.

Then Bakhtiar leaned in his head nodding in agreement. "Nyako is clearly out to gain whatever victory he can... We must be ready for when he does strike and the queen no doubt must be informed of Nyako's actions."

"Yes war will come Nyako will no doubt sadly see to that! Then we will act then; please my fellow members time as come for us to be ready." stated Mokonnan.

"Yes.' agreed Thaabit. 'the time as clearly come for us to act stand for the forest..."

"And ready we shall Thaabit; I ask for your permission to speak with the captain and gather a group of soldier's that will stand ready to act for our cause!"

"Then go leave with my permission Mokonnan; if Nyako comes then ready we must to match whatever power he can master.' he said looking over at Thaabit for approval. 'you have heard what the forum have said; act wisely and follow the ways of the forest wherever you go!" stated Bakhtiar calling an end to their meeting; the elder sounding somewhat weary. The elder looked about the room at Thaabit then back at Makonnen.

Mokonnan left the chamber Thaabit ran out after him. "My dear from I hope you act wisely in the work of the forum!"

"Of course I will Thaabit there is truly no question; you know me better than that I only stand to aid us all Thaabit; together we will fight hard and we together will no doubt win the day!"

Thaabit nodded in agreement. "Stand then my friend to protect the queen and our unit; Makonnen please gather the best in Queen Halima's fleet. A crew will come together to protect our forest."

"I will not let you down, our forest will be protected. We will be prepared!" stated Makonnen kindly.

The forum member left Reelacm and ventured to the Niasa's military base ready to set up a crew to fight Nyako's possible raising. He approached the captain and introduced himself. "I am Makonnen of the Unit Forum, I have orders to set up a crew that will stand for our noble forest and to protect it from Nyako."

"We both know who you are Makonnen, we were there to bare witness to Nyoka's stand off today!" snapped Rizvan coldly.

"Then soldier's of the queen you will know how important my visit is!"

Chuioke nodded and shock Makonnen's paw. "Yes that we do Makonnen, so please how may we serve?' Chuioke quickly casting a look of silence towards Rizvan. 'I am Captain Chuioke Maalouf, Makonnen and like Rizvan said we saw the actions of Nyako earlier."

"Well then captain the forum need defenders, soldiers like yourself Chuioke that will be ready to take arms when needed."

Rizvan waves a paw in from of his face dismissively. "I must admit though Nyako is just one chimpanzee in a vast forest; truly Makonnen what damage can he cause you or the forest?" questioned Rizvan showing little respect.

This was over looked by the forum member. "What forces he as gathered is still unknown to us, but rest assured Rizvan don't understatement him." replied the forum member wholeheartedly.

Makonnen then turned to the captain. "You are a skilled and wise soldier of the forest, this is a great ask captain, but please lead this crew and lead them good!"

The captain thought about what he was being asked. Rizvan knew that he had spoken wrongly and for now kept his tongue still, he if he wanted to play his part further. Chuioke looked back at Makonnen. "You have yourself a leader, I am truly humbled to have been chosen." He bowed in respect.

Rizvan came in and patted his captain's back in congratulation, a wide grin on his face. "This will make you my friend; no doubt see you to the top."

"No it will make us Rizvan, standing together,' Chuioke turning to now address Makonnen. 'I wish for my first appointment to be Rizvan; truly a good soldier one of the queen's best; if it's okay with you Makonnen; don't have any objections."

The forum member stepped forward, a warm smile on his face and his paw held out. "I truly have no objections with your choosing Captain Chuioke, you know your troops and no doubt Rizvan will serve his queen with his great strength and life." Rizvan casts a questionable look over at his captain; there was something hidden in his eyes... something that stated why ask, why not just do.

In the palace Bakhtiar approached the queen of Niasa forest. "Queen Halima I have grave news..."

"Come then Bakhtiar to my private quarters." stated Queen Halima in return.

The queen led Bakhtiar into a small side room just off from the main chamber. "So then what news of the unit forum?"

The head lowered his head and spoke in a soft tone. "Nawwaad as today past away..."

The queen shock her head as she tried to come to terms with what she had been informed. "Grave news it seems indeed; truly a missing to our race Bakhtiar... truly a great missing!"

Bakhtiar stood before his queen, he played with the words firs tin his head before stating. "That it is my queen, however it appears the forum member had hidden goals.' the queen turned to her unit leader, a look of questionable doubt on her face. 'Yes Queen Halima it is true... It now appear that now his young son Nyako as plunged forward with some mad scheme based on Nawwaab's wishes to come and end your great rein."

"Then he must be stopped Bakhtiar, where is his son now? I must speak with him in hopes of making him see the errors of his ways."

"I'm sorry my queen, but he as gone... Missing in the tree's of your forest.' at hearing this the queen looked out of her window and up at the evening sun then lowered her head. 'As we speak your servant Makonnen is in talks with your head captain Chuioke Maalouf; the forest will be searched... Nyako will be found, no one will pass arm to your rein my queen!"

Queen Halima smiled warmly. "I trust the forum and my soldier's will comb the forest and he will be found." The chimpanzee nodded in agreement.


	2. niasa forest Chapter 3&4

**-3-**

Meanwhile across the forest a market seller called out after he had spotted Sukarno's nimble paws helping himself to another seller's cart. "Stop, thief!" A group of near by Niasian guards had heard his cries and a chase ensues.

Sukarno looked over his shoulder; he saw the forest guards' gathering and shrugged his shoulder. "This could be me truly cook!" "You there... Stop in the name of the law." "No can do... It'll be kind of you to give me a break!" Sukarno flicked a hand through his hair. "WRONG!' snapped the main guard. 'Get him, he must be brought before the queen and answer for his actions." "Come on a chimpanzee's gotta eat to live!" The chimp rubbing his wrist as he through about the chain's he'd be put into. "Yeah but you've gotta steal to eat there chimpanzee!" replied the lead guard not standing Sukarno's pleas. "Well life isn't always like a rub of a lamp... Time's have been hard; I'd be willing to tell you all about it when I've got sometime!" called back the chimpanzee as he cut sharply into a stream of back alley after back alley in hopes of getting some distance.

The forest guard's raced after him calling out through cupped paws. "You street-chimpanzee get back here; either pay for the fruit or be forced to answer for your crimes!" The guards quickly kept up with the young chimpanzee; as he turned tail and ran.

This chimpanzee was small, quick and nimble; doing all that he could be get some space behind him and the forest's guards, but they kept on coming.

They were soon on him and closing in fast; Sukarno was forced to jump and took hold of a vine, tucking this pawful of fruit under his arm and pulled himself up to the rooftops of the forest.

The guards quickly chased after Sukarno up a staircase on to the roof. The chimpanzee looked back over his shoulder and thought to himself. '_The names Sukarno Keita, it means the chosen one; why doesn't anyone get that? Oh well maybe I'm just bound for a simple life; if only I could get my paws on a big prize, a prize that could see me right... Right off these streets and these hard times?_' However his thoughts were cut as he came to the buildings edge.

"Come now thief, you've got no where to run... It's time to take you in!" the guard stated sounding rather pleased with himself.

"Yeah you and who's army!" called out Sukarno feeling fit to mock the guard-chimp.

"This army you dirty vandal." answered the chimpanzee pointing to the guards to make their moves to hopefully be able to block his path.

"Well I guess you'll have to catch me first.' He looked at the fruit then down at the street behind filling with guards of the forest. 'All this for a pawful of fruit!" He then smiles and jumps off the ledge.

"I'll have your head for this and use it as a trophy." called out the lead guard; as he saw the grin on Sukarno's face as the chimpanzee through he had got one up on the guard.

Sukarno thought for a second that he had been lucky as he managed to get a hold of one of the many rope vines that were strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. "Gotta keep one jump ahead... one swing at a time!" he calls out just as the line he had hold onto slowly stated the feel his weight. The lines brake free from one side of the building, Sukarno looked worried has dropped to the ground; he was lucky enough to keep his grip and then scale down the vine; finally landing near a window ledge.

Sukarno had slams right into the shutters and rolled straight on inside; landing snugly into the arms of a female chimpanzee. "Not today there beautiful." she stated in his ear.

"Just had to try hey.' he replied with a red tint to his cheeks. 'Oh well if not today I'll try and pop back later. Maybe see you in something tighter." Sukarno raised an eyebrow.

"Ah a good joke, but I don't choose to date thief's." she commented spotting the pawful of fruit under his arm. He was backed up by the girl to the window, he toppled back over the ledge, Sukarno fell to the street a little further below.

Luckily for him his fall was broken by a pile of clothes that had fallen from the lines above. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and got to his feet, thinking that he had gotten clean away from his crime he was about to enjoy his taken gains when he hears to his left a Niasa's guard cry out. "There he is!"

Then as he finished his mouth full another guard shouts at the top of his voice. "You can't get away from us that easily chump-chimp!"

Sukarno shrugged his shoulders. "You actually thought that way was easy ah?" Giving a wink to the female chimpanzee who had now came down from her dwellings to see what was going on.

The main guard called in his fellow guards giving out orders. "You two, over that way, and you with me. We've got him this time and we'll wrap him in chains for the rest of his days." However before they could get to him Sukarno had rushed back down the street; as he looked left and right for a clean get away he saw that his path was blocked. '_Think fast damn you... think fast... Come on now or they'll have you for sure!_' He then saw the pile of clothes and quickly as the guards edged into the street pulled a sheet over his entire body and wrapped it around himself as a disguise; then he rushed over to the women hoping to blend in as her female friend. "Hello again sweet one, seems has if the danger is catching up on you." "Oh I've always got an eye for danger miss, I like the constrain thrill it puts me in." "Aren't you getting yourself into trouble a little late today, why I would have though that someone like you would have gotten themselves caught much earlier?" she joked not having any of Sukarno's charm. Sukarno shook his head. "Me in trouble? Ah you've got to be joking right and hey besides you're only in trouble if you let yourself get caught!" But as he tried to slip away a paw suddenly grabbed hold of Sukarno's shoulder and yanked him back. It was the paw of the first guard. He took pride in pulled his disguise way. Sukarno gulped, feeling the movement of his tightly fastened collar and stated to himself. "Now I'm in trouble for sure!" "And I'll take that too!" commented the guard leaning in close to gain back the stolen fruit. Sukarno saw the guards blaster and purposely dropped the fruit to the floor, the guard bent down to pick it up; Sukarno pulled on his black leather collier and took the blaster. "Looks like lucks on my side after all!' He said as the guard looked to see the chimpanzee pointing his own blaster back at him; he looked down to see a banana in his holster. 'Why can't you guards see I only steal what I can't afford." "Yeah, but that's pretty much everything then street-chimp." mocked the other guard as he heard Sukarno's comment. "Well I'll keep one jump ahead of you, and hey that's no joke!' Keeping the blaster aimed directly at the guard. 'You chimpanzees will never understand that I'm just broke." He stated; tapping the side of his pocket with his free paw. "Get in there blast you, we can't let another scoundrel get away!" He pushed his second and third guard forward. Sukarno through that he was facing certain death; with no where to swing out to. "Come now, he's got my blaster!" the third guard cowardly stuttered holding back. "Damn it, we've all got blasters and besides we have him out number!" The main guard snapped pushing his to the front ready to fire. It looked for a second that Sukarno was about to give himself up, setting the blaster down almost allowing himself to get surrounded by the guards; moving in from the left and right. The female chimpanzee stepped forward with a smile, for a second looking at his collar then back to the guard-chimps. "He's the reason there's a rise in crime here in the forest; I'd blame your parents Sukarno, except you haven't got them!" she the female was a sharp look of distrust. "Let's not be too personal!" Sukarno looked back at the female chimpanzee; noticing that she had purposely walked in front of the guard's line of fine. She then gave him the knock and then he ran once again. The guards coming to a stand still. Before the guards knew what was happening Sukarno had jumped up and climbed back up one of the broken rope-vine, as the guards slowly got to their feet; he looked down with a smile on his face and saluting them stating. "You guys maybe quick, but hey I'm always gonna be that one step ahead of the offbeats!"The guards were just about to follow on after him, but were quickly stopped in their tacks as the alarm was heard echoing through the forest's streets. "Looks like we've got bitter chimps to fry you have this day, but soon I'll see you in chains street-chimp." Seeing that he wasn't followed Sukarno smiles and made his climb back to his resting place. He threw down the sheet and to his better fortune out flopped a full Niasian uniform. "All right!" he said with a smile as he broke open a peace of fruit and about to eat. '_Maybe I'll get a little pocket green from Kazim for this if I play my cards right._' "I'll be more then a street-chimp; yes sir. If only they took time and looked closer they would truly see that!' The fruit was fresh and tasted good. 'Someday things are gonna change for me. I'll be rich; seen as the chosen one... Oh yes I'll be serving in the palace and never have any problems at all." He said as he eyes up the guards in uniform.

**-4-**

That night the entire forest had been searched in the hopes of ending Nyako's threat before it can begin by the forest's guards under Chuioke's command; no chimp of Niasa however was able to locate Nyako; as he knew where to hide and had slipped away. '_Oh just look at them, look how they live their life's; the great queen keeping them locked away in her society, each one standing trapped; not knowing the truth just simply lost in their dungeons._'

In the dead of night Bakhtiar looked out of his household; the last image he had of Nyako troubling him weighting upon his mind. '_I can feel you know Nyako... Feel your misguided views skinning through your mind... Chuioke I just hope you find him and fast._'

A dark figure slithered past a guard as he carried out his watch; the figure walked through the shadows of the military hanger. Nyako since his father's death had gotten used to the darkness. '_This is my time... Let's see if he's willing to fellow the few._' The son of Nawwaab though as he caught sight of the chimpanzee he had come to speak with. A smile crossed his face as he moved in from the shadows.

Rizvan had a grin on his face as he caught sight of the figure in the shadows. He soon managed to slipped away from his guard post and approached Nyako; the soldier joined him amongst the darkness of the shadows. The two figures greeted one another, but Nyako did not wish to reveal his face in case he was spotted and needed to run. "So then I must ask Rizvan why aid me back there today; why give me your blaster to get away?"

Rizvan rubbed a full paw over his head. "Oh my master it is truly good to speak with you! I heard your words and knew what I must do. I await your commands of me!" Rizvan said with a respectful bow, as he stood ready to follow.

"We haven't got much time and must act now my loyal follower, no doubt the forum have approached a captain to aid them in my capture and for now I must leave the forest."

Rizvan nodded straight away. "Yes you are correct; Makonnen came to the hanger soon after your grand departure... He has enlisted Captain Chuioke to form a group; his soldiers are now searching the entire forest for you."

"And my loyal fighter I hope that you are one of those chosen?" He looked over at Rizvan with this burning gaze.

Rizvan wiped a paw across his nose; deep down he couldn't really believe he was turning his back on the loyalty of a friend, but Rizvan wanted more and didn't see the need in have both the forum and the royal blood. "Yes that I am master, Chuioke trusts me and I was the first to be asked to aid him." he smiled; pleased he was no there to help Nyako in this way.

The corner of Nyako's lip curled up, he was pleased his father's dreams had been understood. "I trust that his faith in you is misguided and I am the only one who as your full trust?" commented Nyako.

"That it is' nodded Rizvan to his master, but as he paused the chimp looked away if just briefly. 'In truth Nyako I had hoped to see him by our side; however I feel that he will never listen!"

The curve of Nyako's brief smile was wiped aside, but as he scowled; this was not seen under the hood of his cloak. "That is truly a sad thing, I am sorry I've put you through this. No doubt it as costed you a dear friend, but I promise you Rizvan it will soon work out for the better."

"Master my loyalty is to you alone, the queen will fall and the few will secure their day." His words pleased Nyako tremendously.

"Oh yes Rizvan soon enough they will all see their loyal captain included; they will know and feel what freedom is; my time away will not be for long Rizvan... I will soon return to be their master if they let me free them!"

"I will aid in all that I can my master!" stated Rizvan firm in his feeling.

"Like I said I must leave the heart of the forest Rizvan and it must be done right away!' Rizvan looked a little hesitant, but he knew it was away his master wished him to prove his stuff. 'Time then to give my words the route to touch their minds..."

"Place your true in my oh Nyako I will see you right, however for now you will lie in way.' Nyako was led to the armoury by Rizvan and into the shadows on the large hanger. 'I will return with your way to leave!"

Rizvan looked down at his feet; there was only one name that came to mind who could help, one chimpanzee in the whole of Niasa who could get his master away. '_Kazim, he'll do it for a price._' "I think I've got the perfect ally my master. Time will come master everyone will listen."nodded Rizvan proudly.

"When the time comes Rizvan I will march back as their mightiest ruler!"

In the early hours of the morning as the forest clock struck 2 Sukarno entered Maltese, his head lowered into his collar as he approaches the tavern owner. The tavern was busy, but Sukarno wasn't about to just blend into the busy background he needed the owner to pay for uniform needing top coins. "Hi Kazim.' the owner rolled his eyes as he finished poring a drink and continued to serve. 'I've got you the perfect delight..."

"Oh is that so, well then Sukarno what fine delights are you going to try and sell me this time; something that doesn't brake I hope!"

"Oh always the joker hey Kazim, like I said I didn't know the thing would turn out to be defective okay!' replied Sukarno, with a fake laughter. 'Well this time I've got something big for you! Wait until you see this; you'll have to show me big green to have me part with it."

Kazim nodded, rubbing his paws together with greed of a bargain. "Okay it better be good Sukarno; now in the back room with you,' '_Always one for money, gold and bondage is are Sukarno..._' thought the tavern owner. 'I wouldn't wont our lucrative transaction disturbed!"

"I knew you would think that away." smiled the thief following the tavern owner into the secret room.

The door was closed and locked shut in three placed behind them. "So then my friend show me what you've got and remember it better be worth my while. No doubt the likes of Larue are out there now helping themselves to my flow as we speak."

"Oh it is Kazim... something you'll never see before you again; I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded in light of this.' addressed Sukarno, laying out on the table in the centre of the room the stolen uniform from the sheet wrapping. 'A diamond in the rough wouldn't you say Kazim?"

The tavern owner knew the true value of the uniform, but wasn't willing to hand over the money that Sukarno had first expected and so to cast doubt over the deal; turning with no face emotion to the door. In a act of nerves Sukarno's body posture shifted lowering to the right; crumbled slightly. "Okay... okay Kazim I beat we could come to some type of arrangement; money needs to cross my paws tonight!"

Kazim smiled under his paw. '_Poor Sukarno only thinking about now... Never to the future... Should have held your ground._' "Maybe we can! Maybe we can't." Sukarno was just about to make his deal with Kazim to sell off the stolen uniform when there came a hard knock on the door.

Sukarno and Kazim turned to look sharpish back to the door of the room. "Come now Kazim if you know what is good for you you'll open the door."

"They've found me." they stated in unison. "They're after you?" again they said at the same time, looking back at each other.

Sukarno rubbed a paw around his collar; they both looked mighty shocked. "They'll have me in irons if they find me with this!" Sukarno pulled away the uniform and tried to hide it into his bag.

Sukarno saw Kazim move to the door. "You can't!" he whispered pleading for the tavern owner to stop.

Kazim didn't stop and the door was unlocked and ajar. The guard barged into the room blocking off the know exit. "Well well well look what I've got here! Well there's no where to hide now, you will answer for your crimes!" snapped the guard finding them together. Sukarno shot his paws up into the air ready and willing to give himself up.

"Rizvan it's you!' Sukarno heard the owner stated with a laugh. 'I though then for a second my time was through."

"It could well be if you don't help me out!" The pair looked at each other knowingly and as then drew close to shake on it.

Kazim turned to Sukarno; who by know felt light headed. "If you value your life chimp you'll leave and we'll talk about that some other time." he stated pointing down at the uniform on the table with a wink.

Sukarno didn't think twice, before he leaned forward to quickly grab the uniform from off the table and shoving it back into his bag; and as he threw it over his shoulder; going past Rizvan as the thief made his leave heading through the door.

Kazim looked past Rizvan and called out to the chimpanzee behind the bar. "No doubt your going to pay for every last flow there Larue.' joked the tavern owner seeing the crook fulling his glass maybe for the sixth time. Larue dropped his full glass of strong-liquid to the floor and backed away from the tap. 'Yeah it's not your day is it Larue, never one to learn." the tavern owner shook his head as the door was slammed shut by Rizvan.

"There is a lot me must set up Kazim... And you're the only chimpanzee in this whole forest who can pull it off."

"True... True." said Kazim, the tavern owner feeling rather flattered by the soldier of the forest's comments and sat down at the table to listen to Rizvan's latest buy for him.

A few minutes later Rizvan opened the door and stepped back into the bar; he looked over his shoulder at a slightly troubled Kazim. "Like I said no questions no lies; someone must leave this forest as soon as possible and with this pay off you can secure 100's of taverns."

"You've given me the right price Rizvan, whoever is leaving then maybe the forest is better off without them!" Rizvan looked into Kazim's eyes at hearing these words, but didn't want to cost the deal; he ruffled a paw through his hair and left Maltese.

Sukarno stood in the shadows. "Seems as if some thing's going down here! Maybe something worth keeping an eye on!" and he touched his collar around his neck then stepped back into the night of the forest.

That same night the queen's eldest daughter; Shasa had made her way to her bed chamber of the palace. The princess quickly took off her dress robes and stepped into bed. Not long after the young princess was fast asleep and enters a dream state. Her sleep wasn't a restful one; the princess tossed and turned for a few minutes. Shasa is troubled by a dark and baring figure who had entered her mind; it consumed everything.

The princess opened her eyes suddenly and bolted up in bed as she saw the final image; an image was so dark she wished she never saw; the figure filled with nastiness standing over her mother and sister. Shasa rubbed her eyes hoping to cast away the fear; hot and sweaty she walked to her window wanting some needed air.

The mid day sun shone through the entire forest; Shasa Contee had just slammed the door in yet another prince arranged by the queen. The queen was waiting in her chamber she heard the cries of the young chimpanzee prince as he stormed out. "I've never been so insulted, good luck there with that one!"

The queen rowed her eyes. "Another great prince leaving yet again, will she ever find the one!"

Queen Halima gets out from her thrown and leavers her chamber and enters the royal gardens looking for her daughter. "Oh, Shasa... Shasa... Shasa!' Where she finds her not looking too pleased with the male she had been matched with. 'Confound it, daughter! So my dear Shasa why not that tall dark prince?"

The young princess turned to face her with a smile of humour. "Oh now father. I did so try to make a connection with the fair prince, but to tell you the truth he just wasn't playing another male chimpanzee who sees the world reviling around him!"

The queen came to her daughter's side and hugged her. "I believe I've heard that one before. Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says that you...' Shasa know the end of the queen's sentence she had heard it so many times these past few weeks the princess was able to mimic her mother word for work. 'You must be married to a prince for the five moon of your 20th birth and you only 6 more moons to find you your match my dear love one."

"Oh what the law says, well mother what if the laws are wrong!" Shasa stood before her defiantly, with both her paws placed on her hips. The queen just wasn't willing to listen. "You have only got my dearest three more days; a suitor must be found." The princess wanted to be heard and so raised her voice in reply. "Mother, I hate being forced into this. If I do choose to be married, then know this I want it to be for love not due to must." Queen Halima shook her head in true disbelief. '_Why can't she see, I am trying to do what is right for everyone in the forest._' "Please come now Shasa, you are the princess and besides my dearest daughter I just want to make sure that you're taken care of, provided for. I will not be...' However Shasa didn't want to heard. "Well then maybe I don't want to be a princess!" "Oooohhh! One day you will see the right of passes a mother must do through when you have a son or daughter!" Shasa stood up and left her mother the queen of the forest standing there cold in the garden. "Blast this; I don't know where she gets it from."

Sukarno out on the street's saw the prince leave through the royal gate. "Look as if she's turned down yet another!" He for some reason stepped down to the street.

"So coming from the palace I suppose.' At this the prince looked around, but didn't pay kind and answer. The prince's bodyguard blocked Sukarno. 'Well clearly you're not suitable for the princess, she'll have better than you!" He saw a young chimpanzee run past giggling, Sukarno turned around to see the child run out in the street. Sukamo pushed towards the child, but the bodyguard halted his path. The prince called out as he pushed the child back. "Out of my way, you filthy brat!" Sukarno jumps in front of them and catches his strike.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" As he walked the child away the bodyguard of the prince came in to attack him.

Sukarno heard the prince call out. "Oh, I'll show you some manners!" Sukarno turned around to see the prince standing with his paws cupped around his month and the bodyguard about to threw a punch. Sukarno wasn't about to go down and fought back fast and sharp.

Gaining the win Sukarno wanted to add insult to injury and left the guard striped. "Well it's not every day you see a skinned tail." he mocked; then through the battle suite over his shoulder.

The prince shook his head as he looked back at Sukarno walking by him. "You've got no way of bettering yourself, you've started out your life like this and no doubt you'll end it this way!" trying to snatch back some pride.

"I'm not worthless.' he tapped the suit and winked. 'And I'll see to that!" Rubbing a paw over the side of his shoulder-sack before stepping a sharp left and back into the trees.


	3. niasa forest chapter 5&6

**-5-**

Rizvan stood before Nyako; who had spent the entire day in the Niasian tanker, the chimpanzee was relieved to see the shadow's of dusk falling on the tanker, the inside of the tanker weren't like the rooms he had so become accustomed too. "Have you done it, have you secured my departure?"

"That I have Nyako, you will be free. You must head now to the gates of the city and meet with Kazim, who will be waiting for you at the southern border of the forest.' Rizvan not wishing to hide any truths from his leader. 'The tavern owner will set up a brawl outside Maltese, the guards posted on the gates will have no other choice but to come and help, which will leave the gates unguarded that will be your opening to escape..." Rizvan handing over a set of keys to Nyako.

"Can we trust this Kazim Rizvan, will he come through on his part of the plan?" Nyako questioned taking the keys off Rizvan.

"He will never follow you Nyako; as he definitely ain't pure enough, but the tavern owner truly does anything for a prise. Even this!" answered Rizvan, who then quickly looked back that the fallen battled chimpanzee.

"You have set me proud Rizvan, your alliance is truly noted!" stated Nyako as be was about to leave.

Meanwhile a guard made his way through the corridor of the hanger; the chimpanzee guard fully alarm his spear-head staff held tightly in his grasp. The guard looked up at the full moon which it's light shone down on him through the sky-top windows; all truly seemed as it should be.

Then as he made his way to the end of the corridor he caught sight of movement.

Then suddenly a ray from a torch light had caught their faces breaking their conversation. Rizvan looked down as he heard the guard call out. "Halt who goes there!"

"You better see to him Rizvan, he is clouded and no doubt won't be willing to listen to my teachings!"

"Go now oh master.' Rizvan nodded. 'No one must know you were here, we will still have the element of surprise the queen will never see this coming!" Nyako was truly ready to see someone kill in his name.

Nyako's soldiers stepped forward and came to the guard. "Why Rizvan it's only you." sighed the chimpanzee in relief.

"But sir what are you doing down here?" he questioned further looking over Rizvan's shoulder.

Nyako crouched down in the shadows, Rizvan looked back over his shoulder after spotting the soldiers gaze. "I think the events of the past night have gotten the best of you battle soldier; you have no reason to question me!" he stated firmly placing a hand on the soldiers shoulder to try and push him back away.

"Mmmm...' sounded the chimpanzee, with a raised look. Rizvan was pushed back slightly by the soldier. 'But sir I heard talking, the voice of..." however before the battle soldier could end Rizvan acted on instinct and simply knocked down the corridor.

The guard had been injured, he clutched his chest in pain and fell to the floor. "You should have left when I tried to worn you... Your loss is in your name soldier, not mine... not mine!" was Rizvan talking to the soldier or was he trying to settle his own conscience.

The soldier crawls to Rizvan and grabs hold of his leg pulling himself up, Rizvan looked down at the guard letting him continue. Up then on his feet the guard tried to go for the alarm. Rizvan looked down at the guard. "Pull that switch and you'll never see tomorrow!"

The guard shook his head, the guard was all fired up. "Do not dare try and stop me, you have joined him Rizvan you have gone too far. How could you?"

"Your life chimp as been clouded, I don't have to listen to your feeble warnings.' snapped Rizvan with true disregard. 'I have joined him merely because I have pulled away the clouds and fight to free us all. With Nyako I will be powerful!"

'_We have gotten to this stand off merely, because the foolish forum couldn't see the control they have with him!_'

"You speak utter madness Rizvan, Chuioke as you by his side; he called for your trust."

"I trust only Nyako and for now I must stop you from giving away my plans.' Clearly Rizvan wanted to show all in the base the power Nyako has gained and that as they search for him he stands in the face of the forum; he then pulled out his blaster and didn't think twice about firing as the chimpanzee tried to move forward. 'I did warn you."

Nyako clasped his paws together, he took pride in seeing Rizvan actions and willing to do his biding. "And so Rizvan I am now running the show, if you stick with me then all the doors of freedom will lead to riches." he explained.

Rizvan stepped over the body of the battle soldier and returned to his masters side. "I'm sorry master I feel time is against us now; no doubt they will know that you have been here to speak with me!"

"Do not apologies my soldier all is well, you have proven yourself oh so worthy.' smiled Nyako placing a paw on Rizvan's right shoulder. 'They can not know yet of our arrangement, they must believe I came here for another reason!"

The soldier looked around the compound of the base, he quickly added a new part to his plan. "You must take one of the battle-tankers; make your presence here seem like a plan of attack."

Nyako turned to face the tank; it was a large silver shell structure truly built for war. "Yes I will take a battle-tanker, but only so that they will see what power I have... We shall meet again when the time is right Rizvan." They nodded at each other before going their separate ways.

Nyako quickly powered up the engines and as the treads came to life drove the battle-tanker way from the base and Rizvan then pulled the alarm knowing that Nyako had long since leaved the base in the tanker.

The tavern owner was waiting by the gates looking up at the tree tops hoping this night would soon be over; '_Late... I could be caught any second... Come on Rizvan!_' His head then turned sharply as he heard the commotion heading towards him and so did the chancer thief Sukarno, who was woken up from his tree. Kazim saw Rizvan swing down from a vein and landed before him; "You...are late!"

It didn't seem to bother the soldier, but still he replied mockingly. "A thousand apologies, Oh patient one business to take care of!" "Well let's just get this over an done with so I can...' Kazim stopped dead in mid-sentence as then came to vast shape of the tank. 'What is the meaning of this?" Rizvan grinned. "Like I said business; I had to slit a throats to get here, so don't push me Kazim or you could be the next to fall in my master's name." The tavern owner's pulse quickened, he placed a paw on a medallion around his neck. "I have to key to the grid... But..." At seeing the key Rivzan reaches out for it, but the key was yanks it back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The credits first Rizvan, you've changed the plan I wanna be paid up front first!" he demanded. "Trust me Kazim, my friend... Here's what is coming to you!" Rizvan throw the pile of credits to the floor at the chimpanzee paws; Kazim went down to pick the pile up and Rizvan snatched the key from the tavern owner's paw. "Hey ouch, you watch it!" Rizvan turned to the tanker with a smile, showing the key to his master before turning back to Kazim asking the tavern owner. "Are you ready Kazim? My master must leave now; his plan his vision needs time to flourish!"

The tavern owner shook his paw at the traitor to the forest. "Blast you Rizvan this is not what we agreed.' Kazim grunted pointing up at the tank. 'And you damn well know it!" as he ran a finger throw the pawful of credits which were held tightly in his paw.

"You'll fall in line Kazim or you'll no doubt be the next chimp I'll kill this night... Do I make myself clear?" declared Rizvan not ready to let the tavern owner get away with his front and anger.

"Oh you've made yourself clear Rizvan, but now I'm not promising anything... If this fails it's not going to be on my head... Oh no not on my head!"

'_What mess have you gotten yourself in now Kazim... No doubt all for the taste of gold._' Sukarno thought as he watched from high up within a tree; his left paw left scratching his head.

Kazim looked around at the grid that he had planned to pull out. "If you're planning to leave in that then you're definitely going to have to use mere brute force to break through the forest's borders!" suggested the tavern owner bluntly; hoping he could still save his fur.

"I can't afford to give our plan away yet Kazim..."

"But if you don't Rizvan I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news, but blast it your plans will be ruined."

But then force didn't seem like to much of a bad plan, it would stamp Nyako's power yet again over the forest; showing no mere wall would cage him in. "Maybe a show of brute force... is exactly what is needed it will show the false ruler's is credentials, credentials of power and strength. Maybe you're not needed after all tavern owner!" Rizvan laughed pull his blaster out and aiming it right at Kazim's chest.

Kazim put his paws up in the air and tried to back away. "You can't be serious Rizvan... You can't?"

"Oh but I am, nothing can stand in our way... And I can't afford loss tongues... Not even you Kazim a mere tavern owner can understand against us!"

A hard lump formed in the tavern owner's throat, which was hard to dislodge. Rizvan held the tavern owner still and turned to the tank and spoke to the driver inside. "Three blasts will do the trick; you'll have your escape and Chuioke will be no wiser to which damn path you've taken."

Rizvan laughed as he watched the gun head fire it's first shot and then move to the right for it's second; bang Kazim jumped out of his skin for the second time and then the gun head spin back across to the left and fired a third, band this time the tavern owner lowered his paws and placed his fingered hard into his ringing ears.

Smoke filled the area; and guards all around the city turned to the three points. All three members of the forum shut up in bed along with the queen and her daughter's; along with other chimpanzee in the forest. "Leave master before we've found... I'll soon clear up this mess." The trades of the tank moved around again and the tank moved forward.

Sukarno knew that no one would come in time to stop Rizvan from killing Kazim. The thief didn't know if it was bravery or stupidity that had gripped him, but Sukarno knew that he couldn't watch some chimp die before his eyes and leaped down from his advantage point; luckily for Sukarno Rizvan didn't recognise him from the night before. "Blast you..." Rizvan quickly thrust his blaster away, and with one last look to make sure Nyako was gone quickly made his leave.

Guards quickly moved in. "Look if you don't wanna seem you hid in a cell for the rest of your days Kazim run!" Sukarno uses the uniform to save his skin along with Kazim's.

Kazim inside his back room poured shots of forest-water rum. "Chimp I truly owe you my life; it was total carnage out there... That Rizvan as gone too bloody far this time... and I would have been good as dead!' but before he could finished he clasped his mouth shut. 'That tale my friend is for another day maybe... Don't want you knowing to much of my dealings do we now? And hey besides it'll be in your best favour not to know either!" the tavern owner ended with a light forced chuckle.

Back in the heart of the Niasa forest Makonnen was entering his sleeping room; a maid came running down the lief laid floor and soon he received word of the night's events. "My forum lord I am sorry; the hour is late, but somehow Nyako has been able to leave our solid walls of Niasa!"

His body shuddered, it was news that brought his padded paws firm to the ground. The forum member had a full and uneasy mind and drew his right paw to his mouth, however knew he must find his bed. "It is important to stay calm, if Nyako's left then it is important we make sure the border's to the city are rebuild stronger... Please have word sent to the builders and loggers; the task must be completed by sun light." The maid nodded; and took her coat and made her leave.

Knowing that at this late our he had done all that he could do Makonnen took off his robes, and as he had to be up early to prepare for the evenings forum address. Makonnen picked up the cup of chocolate bean syrup and drunk the hot liquid; it is believed in the Niasa forest that the syrup of the chocolate bean helps you sleep and Makonnen truly needed his rest; he hoped that Nyako would no doubt be gone forever.

In the light of the dawn Rizvan returned to Chuioke's side, there was a cold air coming; Rizvan saw the captain place a paw to his face and drew it down. '_No doubt worried about tonight's events... Well my trusted friend there will be a lot more ahead._' thought Rizvan as he smiled lightly to the captain. "Captain I was on the far side of the forest on my logged petrol; words just reached me of Nyako's actions; damn I wish I was there to shot him down..."

"We had no warning; he acted from out of the shadows."

"Well at least he's gone forever!" Rizvan put on a tone that sounded certain about himself and his words.

However Chuioke shook his head, as he didn't buy Nyako's attempt to truly leave the forest behind him; not after his show of power in the square behind the door's of Reelacm. "No he would just leave like that Rizvan... But no matter what his plan's we will have to pull together and stop him; this forest is only free when he's brought in and answered for his misguided actions..."

"So you're sure of Nyako's return then?" Rizvan asked, a paw being quickly swiped over his mouth.

Chuioke nodded, truly sure of himself. "Oh yes I know he will; he had a strange obsession and I looked into his eyes Rizvan,

there's no telling when he'll choose to strike, but he will not rest until there's an out come to his madness; and I'll never quit until we get through it."

'_You're truly a wise one Chuioke let's see if you have a reason to question me in time or if I have what it takes to play you until my time is needed to double cross you!_' thought Rizvan; truly hoping for the latter.

The captain placed a paw on Rizvan's shoulder. "Oh and he was good, firing off three blasts, no doubt to throw us off his plans... I'm not going to waste; oh no not this time. I'm going send any search parties after him... I will go and speak with the forum, try and get our defences fortified."

Suddenly their attention was turned to a thump on the door and a large battle-armoured chimpanzee stepped forward. Both the captain and Rizvan saw the red around his eyes; the chimpanzee had no doubt just sensed grief. "That animal, Nyako as slayed my brother... Kamau lied dead at his hands Chuioke... I hear that you want a group ready to stand against him... Well consider me in."

Rivzan cast an eye at Chuioke, Guban stood before them with an heavy heart; however he was a hardened soldier the captain needed. "We will see to it that your brother is properly lied to rest Guban... Where is his body now?"

"All I hope for is that Kamau looked his killer square in the eye before the trigger was pulled.' Rivzan knew that he hadn't put kept his face hidden. 'My brother lays in his family home, the tears of his family will be answered. I will collect on that when the time comes."

"Listen to my order's and no one will feel the same sorrow Guban!" stated Chuioke, he needing to know that when the time comes he could count on the soldier. Guban stood tall and forest saluted his leading captain; which is bring your arm up in a fist with a slight twist and placing it mid-centre on your chest. However, even though all the blame had been squarely placed upon Nyako's shoulders Rivzan looked weary of having Guban so close to the captain.

The queen and the members of the forum had been notified of the first death at the paws of Nyako; as Chuioke had stated Kamau was given a fitting send to the other side. Guban was the first to cast soil onto his brother's grave; the queen and her daughter Shasa were the last. Guban then stepped forward and read a passage of hope and lasting; so signal the end of his brother's life and that he wouldn't before gotten. It wasn't the time nor the place to talk of war and plans; at the end of the service Queen Halima came over to speak with Guban; thanking his brother of all that he had done in his act of service in her name. "No doubt he will be missed by those close to him and also those who served by his side."

**-6-**

Realising that most of the guards were attending Kamau's burial Sukarno was free to make his way freely through the compound of the military base, the thief looking for items to pilfer. '_The base free for my picking, money, blasters and food... Way to keep Kizmer feeding me for some months._' Sukarno holding back his greedy laughter.

The thief however was soon forced to tiptoe, light footed he walked on as the sound of talking grow loader.

Rizvan had been in constant contact with Nyako on a secret radio channel. Rizvan had informed Nyako that the forum had meet only some hours early and had agreed on doubling their guards, Rizvan heard a mighty roar of rage from his master. "Damn them, but I must gain my head... This chose just goes to show Rizvan that they are running scared... They stand in fear of what my change can bring, well maybe it is time for me to act...' Nyako was pushing Rizvan to gain fellow like minded chimpanzee to his aid. 'If my father saw this to be true then there must be other's in the forest that wish to stand out and be heard."

"I will try to see who will follow you master; cast the seeds and wait to see which will rip."

"That is all I can ask of you.' responded Nyako through the radio. 'Find for me the brave, the standing; the one's who feel no love nor loyalty to either the queen or the forum... Rizvan I know that they are out there... Please do let what my father started fail."

"I will not let you down my master, the next time we speak you will hear the names of those willing to help."

"Good my loyal one; soon I will return... The time will come the chimpanzee's on my side will take what is there's!"

A smile came to Rizvan's face and a hand brushed over his head. "Music to my ears; I have been waiting to act in your name Nyako... May those who stand against you fall."

"There isn't much time it seems... Go now arrange whose who wish to stand by me!"

"As you wish it.' Rizvan stood up from his chair and put down the transmitter. 'I will feel good, our dreams will soon come around... The rules will fall I can taste it, oh Niasa forest things will never be the same... A new history comes, Chuioke it is easy to feel righteous when you think you are believing you are right, but soon you will crumble and fall."

Rizvan put the radio-mic down and thought about who he could speak to first; however the chimpanzee suddenly fell totally silent as he came face to face with Sukarno. The soldier looked sharply at Sukarno, wiping a paw over his fur head. "What did you hear?"

"What do you mean?" replied Sukarno, concerned by the tone of Rizvan, with a paw on his collar.

"I asked you soldier what did you're ears pick up!?" repeated Rizvan a little more calmer, but still placing a paw to his hustler of his blaster.

Sukarno shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing really; I just wanted to get back to base...'

"I suggest you keep on walking then!" interrupted Rizvan stepping close to the chimpanzee Rizvan not recognising Sukarno's face.

Seeing that Rizvan hadn't yet recognise him Sukarno quickly walked on making his way to the boarding room; the thief quickly filling his Beamitron Coin; a cool storage pouch that can store double it's side and weight. Knowing time wasn't on his side Sukarno quickly made his exit happy with himself, walking out tall and smug in his Niasian uniform.

Acting on his master orders Rizvan goes off to speak to chimpanzee's that he feels could lend their place in the forest to Nyako's plight; chimpanzee's of nobility, standing, strength, fortune and power. Rizvan not paying Sukarno any attention as the thief swung up to the trees.

At first Rizvan kept his words wise and closed; Rizvan was shown inside a guy set "Look, I'm afraid you've made a mistake Rizvan. I am just a training guard of the gladiators. I've got nothing to off."  
"This isn't about money nor great power, this is about support and understanding, a change is needed in our forest. My leader just wants me to talk to you, and gain understanding."  
"Am I meant to find that reassuring?" asked the young strong male.

Rizvan only speaking Nyako's name and purpose when he felt truly certain that they would lend themselves to the cause. "Nyako can be the king, our soul leader. I know your need, he I promise you will be the king I see inside... He with your aid will lead this forest right; the way he should have been run in the first place the few for the many."

The gladiator raised one single eyebrow; some what liking what he heard; Rizvan on gain a firm handshake left to speak with others. Rizvan was happy to have Lujza and Arpad by his side in serving his master; the three chimps in secret brewing up a plan to take out the forest to have Nyako march on the palace.

A month had gone past and Nyako was willing to make his return to the forest. He had once again contact Rizvan to drew his loyal members together. "I am ready now Rizvan; you mind as seen it time. I then ask of you to drew together my followers; it is time for those willing to fight to stand in my name... In my return Rizvan I will come face to face with the one who wishes to stop us all and make them pay for their misguidance!"

"You are not alone my master... Those here stand in the shadows will soon stand in your name and join you in your attack."

"That pleases me so Rizvan... You have done well my warrior... May we stand tall together in the fight ahead; your training will come in useful." replied Nyako, his tone giving Rizvan raise in standing and confidence for the upcoming fight.

The moon of the dawning hours shone down; a figure moved to the borders of the forest. The chimpanzee pulling his hood down in fear of being recognised; the forest was silence, but Chuioke's guards presents was heavy. Rizvan heard movement beyond the wall. '_Master is only seconds away._' the chimpanzee made his way to the top of the border wall and pointed down a narrow path way where he saw the shadow of the tank returning to the forest.

He quickly glanced back over his shadows, Rizvan catching sight of those he had gather. '_It's all coming together, while Naisa and it's queen sleep in the false safety Nyako stands ready to snap it away from them and I'm here to make sure it happens._'

The main forest clock struck midnight; from where he hide Nyako heard the ringing of the twelve strokes. From the guard towers all appeared to be a calm and peaceful that night in the Niasa forest; suddenly as the cloud cover over the forest blocked out the light of the moon; it was the opportunity Nyako had been waiting for. Nyako drove the battle-tanker at the doors a second and a third time; the vast doors was slowly weakening with each charge.

Suddenly as Rizvan planet his explosives across the wall and when he had placed six main charges of explosives the chimp stepped back. He flicked the charge and loud bangs seem to cut through the enter forest; as Nyako opened fire on the border walls hoping to return. '_I must get back through these boarders; time is on my side!_' "No walls will stop me... I will see this wall crumble to dust... They may have built it up, but I am the power nothing is strong enough to stop me now!"

Chuioke's guards went racing off in every direction. Rizvan moved aside as the tank cut through the smoke; Nyako looking pleased to be seeing the sight of the forest before him. "Well done my warrior; you have used your training to serve me well... Now feel my power Halima as I'm here for you...I am inside your forest and I'm coming to make it my own."

Nyako drove the tank forward through the rouble of the forest wall; he turned to his left to spot the figure of his hooded warrior heading his way.

The guard's on duty that night knew that they had to get the warning out through the forest, as they heard this disturbance on the edge of the forest, soldiers on guard quickly climbed to the top of their trees and then letting out a call of warning; this was picked up by the next soldier and the next soldier all letting out their cries. Until loud calls were slowly being picked up by the royal household in the centre of the Niasa forest and the member of the forum; war was indeed coming.

As messages needed to be sent out to both the palace and the three members of the forum the guards knew that he had to get away; as Nyako took aim at the tower. As a laser shot hit the structure; the soldier was lucky enough to fire off his Insta-Vine as the tower came crumbling down to the forest floor and his strong vine stopped him from hitting the ground hard. Wiping his brow with his right paw in relief as the sounds of warning were heard through the forest.

As the forest was under attack Sukarno left Kazim's tavern pretty pleased with himself; he clasped the collar that hide under his stolen uniform; a smug grin across his face and twirling the blaster around his index finger; like an old style ranger. '_I've hit the jack pot with this good find; this damn suit gets me everything I could ever imagine; the glory and fame, the girls and their kisses...' _The thief stood a little high in stature knowing in the suit he'll never be seen as no street-chimp again.

_'Not to mention the drinks. Yeah I think it was I good thing I didn't sell it!_' But then he thoughts were halted as he came face to face with a group of forest guards.

The centre guard pointed directly at him. Sukarno's eyes open wide. '_Damn it I'm doomed... In for it now my neck is cooked._'

However what happened next caught Sukarno off guard. "You there soldier, reload your weapon; the walls to the forest have been breached... All arms have been called to the defences, you better come with us!"

Sukarno thought for just one second about running; even looking left and then right as the guard through him a belt strip of ammo. Then then answer soon came to him when he heard the voice of Larue from his left call out. "Hey come off it Sukarno, cut off this ma...' Sukarno quickly clipped the ammo into place over his shoulder and came running at the thief.

He then forced Larue back against the building wall behind him and forced his hand over his mouth and whispered. "You keep the mouth of yours shut okay; you hear me or it'll be both our heads on the line.' The thief nodded his head and Sukarno lowered his hand away from Larue's mouth; letting him breath again. 'Good I don't know what trouble were in, but I'll try and get us out of it okay?" Again in silence Larue nodded.

"Come on there; what is the hold up?" inquired the guard from over Sukarno's shoulder.

Sukarno looked back turning his head right over his shoulder. "No hold up I've got everything covered... Now citizen it is important you return home quickly... The walls to the forest maybe under attack... Forest guard like myself have been called into protect you... All will be fine, again return to your home!"

Larue looked across at the guard, he then looked back at Sukarno and then saw the smoke for himself before stating. "I hope you know what you're doing!"

Sakarno tilted his head from side to side. "Yeah same here!" Before Larue ran back into the shadows of the forest and Sakarno joined the line of guards heading to the breached wall.

The three guards now with Sakarno in toe looked up to see this happening; one stopped dead in his tracks in shock and the other two continued on in hopes of gaining help. "We've got to keep going, we've got to tell Kazmer Lah, he must protect the queen and then the captain he must warn the forum!" The main guard nodded and clicked his figures and the other's quickly acted.

"And I'll head to the Reelacm building to inform the forum."

As Rizvan made his way to his master; he was caught by the light of a soldier's torch light, the chimp was caught a little off guard as he spun around on the spot to come face to face with the soldier. Rizvan had pulled down a black hooded covering and took down the soldier. '_Not now, no one can halt this... All will fall master will succeed._' Rizvan soon headed back to the shadows.

Rizvan then heard through the cries of the guards, Nyako's calls to arms. "Move in my soldier. Move in quickly now, let them feel our pain." He was strong, and demanding, be drove the tanker towards the bridge entering the city ready to take charge; Nyako wanted this and wanted the forest to follow.

Rizvan led the way; other's seemed to join Nyako as he made his way through Niasa forest; Lujza and Arpad left their posts coming to his side and took arms ready to protect their new master; those too hiding under the cloak of a mask. The rebel's stood by Nyako's side fight for their place within this upcoming battle. Rizvan was a face that he had come to know as an ally. "My soldier it is time we act! Come stand by me, et your weapon once again protect my vision."

Rizvan hide his laughter as he stood waiting for his master's orders. "I require two point of attack Rizvan, I want the forum building to full and I need Queen Halima to stand in the court yard of the palace and hand over the rights to the forest to me; my father's wishes will be fulfilled!"

"As you wish my master I am ready; by the days out we will be the few and they will answer to you Nuako." Rizvan nodded to his leader; the chimpanzee didn't waste any time in take up arms and attack the edge of the forest.

More guards moved in fast to protect the forest, a group of soldiers quickly looked in blaster pointing locked ready to fire; all they could see were flickers of shadows moving through the thick green undergrowth. Sakarno stood on a battle line that he truly had no place nor training being in; his paw shaking as he clasped tightly his blaster. The guards stand firm and ready to come face-to-face with Nyako and his strong fighters. "They're coming… they're coming." sounded of Sakarno; not sounding all too brave now.

"Stand strong and ready soldier, do you hear me? Me are the front, we must stand ready to protect the forest and it's citizens." called the head guard as he heard Sakarno's fear.

This didn't help steady Sakarno's shaking. "They're approaching… they're approaching!"

"Hold that blaster steady damn you, fire when he see their chests... They wish to stand with Nyako, then we will make then fall with Nyako!" The brave soldier's stood around the thief; all taking aim and locked and loaded their first round of ammo; Sakarno did all that he could to do likewise. The thief even firing off two bullets.

Meanwhile back the forest's military base Captain Chuioke had received word that the front line had been broke and that Nyako as Makonnen warned wouldn't be stopped and had chosen this night to return to make his mark. The captain knew that he had to act, he raced out of the hanger in a light stealth-tank. The captain's tank came face-to-face with the towering structure of a Niasa battle-tanker and Nyako only had one goal to show dominance and great power.

The small tank came roaring down the main street to the crumbled defence wall; Sakarno actually felt like fainting at the relief before his eyes, but held his feet and held his weapon. '_That was a close swing, I've got myself into some scraps in the past, but this must be my best... I just hope I get out of it alive._' he thought, with a quickly rub of his collar and a look up to the forest top.

At seeing the captain Rizvan turned to his master. "I must return to the shadows..."

"I have taken each step; if this fair captain can return to the case I call for you to crush his soul... My he feel the knife of your true colours.. I can for you to turn on him and march out as my soldier."

Rizvan rubbed his hands together in pleasure. "I knew that when I stood by you this time would come, I will not shun away from my duty. The captain will feel my cut." And with that said Rizvan left his master's side, leaving agent and the gladiator to remain as his master's brave ones.

Their leader now turns to Lujza and Arpad; as had entered into the large tank. "Your job is to fight them before they can get to me! I have to keep fighting I must come to face Queen Halima!" Nyako's voice seem to penetrate them both right down to their very spine, they were completely in his control.

His dark eyes fixed on the chimpanzee's that stood before him; Nyako's firm jaw, his body strong, he knew he had power and command over his followers and they felt nothing, but the need to obey. Nyako know straight away as they nodded in agreement at their orders without question nor doubt. "We serve you master; the teachings of your loyal servant Rizvan have shown us the way; we are your few and the forest's many will fall at your will and might."

The brave stood firm in Nyako's name; Chuioke knew that Nyako had the firm advantage, but the captain needed to show that he wasn't going to just lay down and let this mad chimp to gain control easily. Nyako took aim at Chuiko's smaller tanker. "I've been hit!' cried out Chuioke as he came under immense fire. 'Home base we got a problem; Nyako's just too strong!"

A female chimpanzee's voice then came over the com-link. "Please hold... Putting you through to main command room now." There was no worry or urgency at all in her voice.

"Damn it home base come in.' but then music came over the com-link, which caught Chuioke off sorts. 'Mmmm, strangely soothing!"

"Captain Chuioke is that you? Captain please what is going on?" Came Rivzan's voice sounding winded and out of breath.

"Yes home base, Rizvan where have you been soldier, blast it I've got Nyako's literary on my tail the mad chimp as returned!"

"Do you think you can fight on?"

"That's a negative home base; he's far too powerful.' Chuioke quickly replied. 'His fire power out weights mine, and I've taken a few hits!"

"You must run a systems check there captain, get things back on-line and able to attack." said Rizvan over the com-link.

"Checking system got it, I just hope I've got enough to shack Nyako's forces off!' He drives to the left then quickly swerves across to the right, each time avoiding enemy fire.

Chuioke quickly ran a full diagnostic of his tank and relaid the information quickly back to home base. 'Shield on emergency, engines stable and power low; I've got limited blaster and the breaks are out! It's a total mess in here Rizvan just hope I've got enough to return to the hanger!"

Chuioke was hit again, which almost sent him into a tree. " I can report enemies destruct weapons operational!' He took a sharp turn, Nyako's stolen battle tanker still coming up fast behind him. 'One more hit like that home base then it's definitely check out time for me!"

He battled on through getting a little ahead of Nyako, he looked back over his shoulder; smoke coming from one of his engines. '_I hope luck is on my mind._' "I've only got one shoot at this!" Then he drew back into cover and switched off his power.

Chuioke could tell that his plan had worked, as Nyako was firing rapidly around him with no main target. Chuioke could see through the covering as Nyako's tanker came drive by.

"Well I'll be... Looks like it's a good day after all!" he commented.

"Good now captain just get yourself back to home base; I'll have the chimp's fix your tank no matter what state!" stated Rizvan's voice over the com-link.

Chuioke had managed to return to base, Rizvan waiting for him in the hanger. "Looks rather damaged." pointed out the soldier scratching his head.

Chuioke stepped out of the tank, "Yeah you can say this again!' he through the keys at Rizvan who simply caught them with ease approaching the damaged tank.

'Nothing they can't work their magic on." replied the captain rubbing his paws together somewhat welcoming the challenge he had just gone through.

However before he could get under way the base was attacked, a big explosion was heard. "What was that?"

"Nyako, no doubt he had me followed."

Rizvan actually stepped forward with a wide smile on his face. "No he didn't have you followed Chuioke, I told him that you were on your way back!"

"What are you talking about!?" grunted the captain looking at Rizvan in disbelief.

"He must be heard Chuioke, the queen must fall and the few must have a voice!' and with that Rizvan laughed in their faces. 'You must have thought you had my master beat, well just think again!"

"Damn you!" Chuioke called out. Then the captain caught sight of a male chimpanzee heading towards him.

Rizvan saw him too a split second later. "Stand down soldier or you'll end up like your fallen brother." snapped Rizvan drawing his blaster.

"You ended his life Rizvan, my brother! No doubt he caught you working your nasty plan..."

The chimpanzee wasn't going to answer he had to escape; Rizvan bent his knees and made the jump up onto the roof bars and made his escape. The larger male chimpanzee was ready to make his charge, as Rizvan left the hanger to join Nyako. "No.' he was stopped however by the captain. 'Nyako as brought the fight to us now, we must do what we can to fight! Nothing foolish as that's what he's hopping we'll do."


	4. niasa forest character

**Niasa forest: -**

**Chuioke** (talented) **Maalouf**

Ranking: -Captain. Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Vehicle: -Battle Avenger, a battle tank, which was created by himself and Guban.

Weapons and Equipment: -

Stun-gun: -A blaster that knocks out your enemy.

Insta-Vine: -A pocket size tube that shoots out a strong vine to swing from.

Pit-Comm: -An underarm radio used by the crew.

Beamitron Coin: -These devices can pick up anything, store it and release it later.

**Shasa** (precious water) **Contee**

Rank: -First Officer. Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Known Relatives: -Halima Contee (mother) and Timea Contee (sister.)

Weapons and Equipment: -

Ninja Staff: -A long and thin pole that is used as a weapon.

Insta-Vine: -A pocket size tube that shoot out a strong vine to swing from.

Pit-Comm:-An underarm radio used by the crew.

Beamitron Coin: -These devices can pick up anything, store it and release it later.

**Sukarno** (the chosen one) **Keita**

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Equipment and weapons: -

Beamitron Coin: -This devices can pick up anything, store it and release it later. Sukarno has six; every other crew member has one.

Stun-gun: -A blaster that knocks out your enemy.

Insta-Vine: -A pocket size tube that shoots out a strong vine to swing from.

Pit-Comm: -Underarm radio used by the crew.

**Guban** (burnt) **Bah**

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Known Relatives: -(bother, deceased killed by Rizvan)

Armour: -A fully Niasan contacted battle body suit.

Equipment and weapons: -

Stun-gun: -A blaster that knocks out your enemy.

Beamitron Coin: -These devices can pick up anything, store it and release it later.

Insta-Vine: -A pocket size tube that shoots out a strong vine to swing from.

Pit-Comm: -An underarm radio used by the crew.

**Dr. Somari** (forceful) **Taoure**

Rank: -Science and Medical Officer. Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Equipment and Weapons: -

Tail-Wave: -A device that can pick up signals from Nyako's ship, this helps the monkeys to try and be one step ahead.

A Bananatron: -A super computer that can analyse whatever it's pointed at; such as planets, surrounding areas or other beings.

Beamitron Coin: -these devices can pick up anything, store it and release it later. Insta-Vine: -A pocket size tube that shoots out a strong vine to swing from.

Pit-Comm: An underarm radio used by the crew.

Omran (solid structure)

A device created by Dr Taoure.

**Unit Forum: -**

**Bakhtiar** (lucky fortunate) **Ndiaye**

Species: -Chimpanzee. Occupations: -Head of the Unit Forum.

**Thaabit** (firm) **Bailo**

Species: -Chimpanzee. Occupations: -Unit Forum.

**Makonnen** (king) **Okoro**

Species: -Chimpanzee. Occupations: -Unit Forum.

**Nawwaab** (ruler governor) **Okafor**

Species: -Chimpanzee. Occupation: -Unit Forum.

Status: -Deceased.

Known Relatives: -Nyako Okafor (son.)

**Niasan Royal Family: -**

**Halima** (gentle kind) **Contee**

Species: -Chimpanzee. Occupations: -Queen of the Niasa forest.

Known Relatives: -Shasa Contee (daughter) and Timea Contee (daughter.)

**Timea** (honour) **Contee**

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Known Relatives: -Halima Contee (mother) and Shasa Contee (older sister.)

**Kazmer** (commands peace) **Lah**

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

**Villains: -**

**Nyako** (wont give up) **Okafor**

Species: -Chimpanzee.

Known Relatives: -Nawwaab Okafor (father, deceased.)

**Rizvan** (practice) **Sylla**

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Weapons and Equipment: -

Wipe: -A long thin leather wipe.

Stun-gun: -A blaster that knocks out your enemy.

**Lujza** (famous warrior)

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

**Arpad** (seed)

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

**Kazim** (controlling his anger)

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.

Occupation: -Maltese Tavern owner.

**Larue** (the street)

Species: -Chimpanzee. From: -Niasa.


End file.
